Truth or Dare?
by mysterious-muse
Summary: [SLASH]The Ducks play a game of truth or dare wich leads to love and challenges. All through this story they will be taking truths and dares about keeping secrets,friends,&loves.PLZ,R&R! {complete}
1. Let the games begin

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:1**

It was summer break for the ducks,and they were all thankful for that. Before anyone went anywhere for the summer,Connie had a summer plan of her own. She wanted everyone to meet her at her house at 7:00 P.M.;she had the place to herself. Although she didn't tell anyone what she had planned,they all agreed to go.

On Saturday night,all of the ducks gathered at Connie's house. As soon as Connie made sure everyone was there, she told them why she had asked them to come.

"Okay," Connie started,"now that everyone is here,I can tell you why you're here. I wanted all of us to play a little game of 'Truth or Dare.' Now,if anyone here is afraid to play freshman style,speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said a word,and no one left,so Connie spoke again.

"Good," she began,"for this truth or dare game,we'll use this bottle to find out who's going first. For example,I'll go first and spin the bottle. Who ever it lands on I'll ask them truth or dare. Oh,and anything goes in this game."

After she said everything she had to,she saw a few smiles and heard a few mischevious laughs;but she was glad everyone was going to participate.

"Okay," Connie said,"I'll start."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Guy. A small smile formed on both of their lips.

"Alright Guy," Connie said,"truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth," he said. He knew if he said dare,she would make him do something embarrasing.

"Is it true that you sleep with a teddy bear under your pillow at night?" she asked,hearing Portman and Fulton laughing in the background.

"No," Guy said,"but I _used _to." (Hey,at least he was honest.) Guy then grabbed the bottle and gave it a quick spin. This time,it landed on Julie.

"Truth or dare,Julie?" he asked.

"I'm going to choose dare," she said. Everyone in the room was shocked,but they were anxious to know what Guy was going to make her do.

"Okay," Guy began,"I dare you to call Scooter and tell him that you're lonely without him."

Julie shook her head and ran into the kitchen to get the chordless phone. She dialed Scooter's number and went back into the living room. Three rings later,Scooter answered the phone. Thier conversation went like this:

"Hello," Scooter answered.

"Hi Scooter,it's Julie," she said. I just wanted to tell you that I'm really lonely without you here with me."

"You can come over if you want," he said.

"I would,but I promised Connie I would go over to her place tonight," she said.

"That's too bad," he said. Well,call me later?"

"Sure," she said,and she hung up the phone.

Everyone cheered as she took her seat next to Connie. She gave her a 'he believed me look,' and then spun the bottle herself. This time,Charlie was the lucky victim.

"Okay Conway," Julie said,"Julie said,"truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

''Alright,but my dares are fatal," she said.

"Bring it on," he said.

"Hmm," she said,thinking,"I dare you to hug Adam from behind and give him a kiss on the cheek."

Adam gave her an 'I'll kill you' look and looked over at Charlie.

"Well,this is truth or dare," Charile said. He walked over to Adam,wrapped his arms around his waist,and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Adam felt his cheeks flush as Charlie reclaimed his seat. At this point,everyone was excited about playing the game.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well,tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas for any truths or dares please tell me in your reviews. LATES!!**


	2. It gets personal pt I

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:2**

Charlie sat down again and spun the bottle. When it stopped it landed on Averman,but before he could ask truth or dare,the doorbell rang. Connie stood up and went to answer the door. She opened the door to find Rick Riley standing on her front porch.

"What do you want?" she asked him,in a sarcastic tone.

"Well,I was just in the nieghborhood,and I thought I would give you a fare warning," he said. Next year you'll be playing with us,and we're not gonna take it easy on you."

"Somehow,I think we'll manage," she said,slamming the door in his face. She then returned to the living room.

"Who was that?" Guy asked.

"Riley," Connie said,"he wanted to give us a fare warning since we'll be playing with Varsity next semester. I told him we could manage,and I slammed the door in his face."

A few of the ducks snickered,and they began to play again.

"Averman," Charlie said,"truth or dare?"

"Truth," Averman answered.

"Who is your favorite person in this room right now?" Charlie asked.

"That would hve to be Russ," Averman said," because he hasn't had a turn yet."

The group laughed and Averman spun the bottle;this time it landed on Luis.

"Alright Mendoza," Averman began,"truth or dare?"

Luis rolled his eyes as he answered;"Truth," he said.

"Have you ever gotten 'happy' for a teacher during class?" Averman asked.

The members of the duck's eyes got really wide after Averman asked that question. Everyone's gaze then turned back to Luis,who wasn't answering.

"Come on Mendoza," Portman said,"you're not embarrassed,are you?"

Luis took a deep breath and answered the question.

"One time,_one_ time," Luis said,"in 7th grade. Her name was Mrs.Spicer,and,let me tell you,she was fine!"

The group gave a slight snicker as Luis spun the bottle,but he had a special target in mind. He spun the bottle,just enough,so that it would land on Portman.

"Okay Portman," Luis said,"since you've got a lot to say;truth or dare?"

"Dare," Portman said,"just don't hurt yourself by trying to find someway to embarrass myself. That's not gonna happen."

"Okay," Luis began,"I dare you to take some whip cream,put it in Fulton's mouth,and eat it while you sit in his lap."

Portman and Fulton felt their stomachs begin to churn. Fulton felt his face grow red as he felt eveyone's gaze was on him and Portman.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Well,what do you guys think? Thank you for the reviews and for the dares and truths you gave me. I have one question,do you guys think Portman should take his dare or not? Please review!!**


	3. It gets personal pt II

**Truth or Dare? **

**Chapter:3**

The ducks were waiting for a reaction from Fulton or Portman,and they weren't getting one. Portman hadn't taken his eyes off of the floor since Luis had given him the dare. A million thoughts were running through his head.

**Portman's POV(his thoughts)**

I know he didn't just dare me to do that. I've got to admitt,the kid has more balls than I thought;but I can't do that. I mean,sure,Fulton's my best friend,and he won't take it personally;but I will. To be honest,I've liked Fulton since the Junior Good Will games,but I've never told him. I haven't even told him I'm gay. There has got to be a way out of this. **(end of POV)**

"Portman,'' Luis called,"are you gonna do it or not?"

"Dude,do you know how wrong that is?" Portman asked. He's my best friend,I can't do that."

Fulton finally looked up at everyone,but especially at Portman. He would _never _back down from something if it ment calling him weak. He couldn't figure out what he was up to,and,to tell you the truth,he was a little disapointed.

"It's a dare Portman," Connie said,"you have to."

"Well,at my old school,we gave consequences if someone dodn't want to do their dare," Dwayne said.

"That's a good idea," Julie said. Luis,give Portman one consequence."

"Fine," Luis said,"but only one. Your consequence is to kiss Guy."

Portman rolled his eyes,went over to Guy,(who by the way was afraid of Portman,) and gave him a light kiss. He then went back over to his seat.

"Happy Mendoza?" Portman asked.

"Okay," Connie stepped in,"lets take a break before things get _too _heated. There are some snacks in the kitchen,you guys can help yourselves."

They stood up and went into the kitchen to get some snacks,but Fulton and Portman stayed in the living room. Fulton wasn't looking at Portman and that made him nervous.

"What did you think of Mendoza's trick?" Portman asked. The question caught Fulton off gaurd,but he answered.

"I guess he was just being Luis," Fulton said.

"Yeah,you looked kind of freaked when he dared me to do that," Portman said.

"Yeah,I mean,my best _guy_ friend doing that," Fulton began,"not really my idea of a good time."

"Mine either," Portman lied. They bothed mentally kicked themselves for lieing like that. After their akward conversation,the ducks came back into the living room.

"Okay," Connie stated,"let's take a break from truth or dare. We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Good idea," Charlie said. What do you guys want to do in the meantime?"

"We could go down to Eden Hall and break into the hockey rink," Russ suggested.

"Yeah,but what if we get caught?" Adam asked.

"Banksie," Charlie began,"you have got to learn to take some risks."

"Let's go," Russ said. Our gear is still in the locker rooms."

The ducks then left Connie's house to break into Eden Hall for some late night hockey. When they got there,the door to the rink was open,and they knew that couldn't be a good thing. They entered the rink to find the entire Varsity team waiting for them.

"Hey duckies," Riley said,"wanna play some hockey?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Well I hope you guys liked it. What do you think should happen at the rink? Please review,and thanks for your reviews so far!!!**


	4. Late night hockey

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:4**

**AN: Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm sooo glad you all like my story so far! I hope you like the next chapter!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The ducks stared at the Varsity team,whom were on the ice. A few of them,Fulton and Portman,rolled their eyes. Charlie walked down to the ice and stared into Riley's eyes.

"Name your game," Charlie said.

"Three bar," Riley said,"you and me. The loser has to take one dare from the winner and has to do it;no exceptions."

"Bring it on," Charlie said.

Riley threw Charlie a stick,the two of them went out onto the ice,and Varsity skated iff the ice. The Ducks took a seat in the bleachers,and the Varsity did the same. Riley layed the puck onto the slick,icey rink and got ready to play.

"Just so you know," Riley began,"when you lose,you won't have any friends left in this school."

"Save it for someone who cares," Charlie said. They gave each other the okay and the game began.

Charlie got the upper hand on Riley easily. He quickly hit the the crossbar,and Riley was even more determined to win now. He gained control of the puck and skated down the ice with ease. Riley hit the crossbar as well. Charlie tried to gain control of the puck,but,as always,Riley wasn't going to let that happen. Riley struck Charlie down with a hard blow to the knee. When Charlie regained his balance,Riley had already hit the first goal post. But Charlie wasn't giving up that easy.

Charlie,almost speed skating,checked Riley into the boards and reclaimed the puck. He too,finally hit the first goal post. Riley was noe face-to-face with Riley.

"One more post and you go home crying," Charlie said.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you," Riley said.

"See,that's your problem," Charlie said,"you don't know when to lose." After that,Charlie grabbed the puck and raced to hit the second goal post. Riley was right behind him. Charlie took his final swing and hit the post. Charlie threw his hands up in victory and so did his teammates. Charlie then skated back over to Riley.

"Alright Riley," Charlie began,"what should your punishment be for losing the game?" He then turned to his teammates. "Guys,got any ideas?"

He heard many of his friends yelling diffrent things,but one person yelled out an idea that Charlie liked.

"Okay," Charlie said,"you not only have to where a shirt that says 'Ducks rule' everywhere you go,but you also have to tell the whole school,come August,that we're you favorite team in the whole history of Eden Hall."

"Yeah,in your dreams Conway," Riley said.

"Ah,but you said no Exceptions," Charlie stated.

"Fine," Riley said,"but don't think this is the end."

"Oh,I don't doubt it," Charlie said. Riley skated off of the ice,and his team went to change.

**Locker Rooms**

"You're not gonna let them get away with that,are you?" Cole asked.

"Over my dead body," Riley said. We're not only gonna show this school what a joke they are,but how half of their team is a fag."

"Please tell me you have proof,and you're not just going off of a grudge," Scooter pleaded.

"Oh,we'll get proof," Riley said. Even if we have to make it ouselves."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review!!!**


	5. Forging fake photos

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:5**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the Ducks. Sorry it took me soo long to put a disclaimer note on here!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It had been two weeks since Charlie and Riley's showdown at the rink,and Riley was keeping up his end of the dare. Wich kind of scared the Ducks,but they just thought he was trying to make peace with them. What they didn't know was that Varsity was busy making fake evidence with the school's computers. They were taking photos from the yearbook and making them look like..well...like they were gay.

They had taken a photo of Charlie and Adam and made it look like they were kissing,and they did the same thing to a picture of Dean and Fulton. They were planning on enlarging the images and posting them all over school when they got back.

"We are so gonna run the Ducks rep.straight into the ground," Cole said.

"Guys,you know this is lower than you guys have ever gone,right?" Scooter asked.

"Look,it's not like we're making your girlfriend gay or anything," Riley said.

"No," Scooter said,"you're just making her friends seem gay."

"What if they are?" Riley asked.

"Then it's their buisness," Scooter said.

"If you don't like what we're doing then just leave," Riley said.

"Good idea," Scooter began,"but I'm telling Julie what you're doing."

Riley jumped up from his computer and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"If you even suggest that we're doing this," Riley began,"I'll make sure you never play hockey again."

"I'd rather not play hockey than let you torment my girlfriend's friends because you're mad you lost to Charlie,again," Scooter said.

"Fine," Riley said,"but we'll take you down with them."

"Go ahead," Scooter said,"because,unlike you,I have morals."

Scooter turned around and exited Eden Hall. As he left he turned around and looked into the window of where his so called 'friends' were making fake evidence against the Ducks. He didn't care if he never played hockey again,he had to tell Julie.

**Julie's Home**

Scooter knocked on Julie's door to tell her about Varsity's plan. When she answered the door she wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Scooter," she said,releasing him from her grip. What are you doing here?"

"I came here to tell you something," he said. Can I come in?"

"Sure," she said,and she led him into the living room. So,what did you want to talk to me about?"

"The Varsity is planning to tell the whole school that half of the Ducks are gay," he said. They are at Eden Hall forging pictures to support their theories."

"Oh my god," Julie said,"do they know you're telling me this?"

"Yeah," he said,"I told them I would rather not play hockey than let your friends be humiliated."

"Who are they making gay?" Julie asked,kind of nervous.

"I saw them making a picture of Adam and Charlie and Fulton and Portman," he said, That's all I saw."

"Do you know what is going to happen when the school finds out they're gay?" she asked.

"Look,the photos won't do any good because we know they're not gay," he said.

Julie gave him a half simpathetic look,and his jaw sank to the floor.

"You mean..." he started,but couldn't finish. Julie shook her head and ran to the door.

"We have to tell the others," she said.

"Where are they?" Scooter asked.

"At the skate park," Julie asked. They put on their rollerblades and went to tell the Ducks.


	6. Making a plan to reclaim what is ours

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:6**

**AN : If you all know someone who might like to read this,feel free to recomend it to them. I have 9 weeks tests this week,so please excuse me if I don't update anymore this week. Enjoy!**

Julie and Scooter raced to the skate park to find the Ducks, They found them skating down rails and doing five-forties. They quickly skated over to them.

"Charlie," Julie said,in a panicing voice,"Riley is making fake pictures of you,Adam,Portman,and Fulton being gay."

"What!" Charlie screamed.

This got all of the Ducks attention;they were all hovering around her and Scooter now.

"Scooter said he saw them making fake photos of you guys at Eden Hall," she said.

"How do we know for sure that Scooter's on our side here?" Charlie said. He does play on Varsity you know."

"I told them I would rather quit playing hockey for good than see Julie's friends get exploited like that," Scooter said.

"I still don't know if I can trust you," Charlie said.

"Well we don't exactly have time for him to write it and sign it Charlie," Russ said.

"Fine,but if you're lieing..." Charlie said.

"I'm not," Scooter finished.

"How are we gonna get those pictures away from them?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah,it's not like they're just gonna hand them over," Portman said.

"We'll have to find another way," Charlie said.

"I think I know how," Scooter said. Riley always likes to brag about beating people,and he always goes out to a club to celebrate. I bet he'll take the photos and show off."

"How do they get into any club?" Portman asks.

"In a word," Scooter said,"his dad."

The Ducks,and Scooter,left the park to make a plan.

**Club 'Dark Horse'**

Charlie and the others were sitting outside of the club when Riley and his friends pulled up in the parking lot.

"Right on time," Scooter said.

"Everyone remember the plan?" Charlie asked. Everyone shook their head and put the plan into motion. Charlie nodded his head toward the car and the first fase of their plan had begun.

Linda,Charlie's now ex,walked over to Riley.

"Hey Riely," she said,in a playful voice,"I didn't know you came here too."

"Yeah," he said,"this is my favorite party place."

"What are you partying for tonight?" she asked.

"Creaming the Ducks when school starts again," Riley said.

"Really," she said,"how?"

"Well,I have some photos in my pocket," Riley said,"be my date and I'll show them to you."

"Sure," Linda said,"just let me grab my purse and I'll meet you inside."

Riley shook his head,and Linda went to 'grab her purse. She walked over to the Ducks instead.

"He has them in his pocket," she said,"he's going to show them to me when we get into the club. This had better work Charlie."

"Don't worry,it will," Charlie said.Oh,Linda," he called.

"What?" she asked.

"Thanks," he said, She shook her head and entered the club.


	7. Reclaiming what's ours and finding love

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:7**

The Ducks entered the club,undetected by the Varsity members. They took a seat at the end of the room,just far enough where no one could see them;but they could see the Varsity. They saw Linda talking and flirting with Riley. She looked anxious for him to show her the pictures,and everyone could see that.

"Okay," Charlie said,"Portman,get ready."

He shook his head and walked over to the bar right across from Riley and Linda. Fortunately he was wearing a baseball cap;unfortunately it didn't look so good on him. He waited until he saw Riley take the photos out of his jacket,that he made his way over to them. He pretended to bump into the table knocking down the photos and walking off.

"Hey," Riley yelled,"watch where you're going!"

"Uh," Linda said,"what a jerk. I'll pick up the photos for you."

She got up and went over to pick up the photos. She picked the original photos up,put them in her pocket,and replaced the photos with pictures of her and Charlie. She went over to Riley's side and slipped them in his coat pocket.

"Maybe you should just keep them in your pocket before someone else knocks them over or rips them," she said. Look,I've had fun,but I've got to get home. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," Riley said.

She then turned around,rolled her eyes,and exited the club. The other Ducks soon followed. They got to the van they had come in and looked at the pictures. They were all laughing at the fact that they pulled another over on the Varsity team.

"You know Scooter," Charlie said,"we owe you one."

"No,you guys don't owe me anything," Scooter said.

"Let's go," Julie said. This club is giving me major prep vibes.''

They then drove to all of the Duck's homes,dropping them off. When they got to Fulton's house,Portman got out,too. Fulton waited until Charlie had drove off to ask Portman what he was doing.

"Why are you getting out here?" Fulton asked.

"I thought I'd walk from here," Portman said.

"Portman,your house is like..seven blocks away," Fulton said.

"Okay,so I got out to be with you," Portman said. Is that a crime?"

Fulton didn't know what to say. How was he suppose to react to that? Was he suppose to just give in and tell him he loved Portman just as much as Portman loved him?

"What are you talking about?" Fulton asked.

"I'm talking about the fact that I like you," Dean said. I'm talking about the fact that I've liked you ever since the Junior Good Will games. I'm talking about the fact that I want to be with you;as more than a friend."

Fulton could have sworn his heart stopped after Dean finished. He just stood there and told Fulton he loved him,and acted like he had just said he was from Chicago. Fulton could feel his heart beating out of his chest,and he could feel Dean's gaze was on him. But he still didn't know what to say to him;he was more confused now than he had ever been before. Dean,on the other hand,couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"So,do you think I'm a total fag?" Dean asked.

"No," Fulton said. That's all he could manage to say at the moment.

"Do you..like me?" Dean asked. Fulton didn't know wether to answer him or not,but I think he knew what to say now.

"Yeah," Fulton said,"I guess I do."

Dean smiled and the two began to walk down the street;smiling and laughing the whole time.


	8. Revealing secrets

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:8**

It was the beginning of July and the Ducks were happier than ever. Fulton and Portman had begun to date,and Charlie was trying plead Adam into a date with him. Even Julie and Scooter were starting to progress in their relationship. Connie and Guy were working out a few problems,but they still pretty much loved each other still. Ken was trying to get a girl he had met at the skating park to notice him,too. It wasn't going so well,though.

On a nice Saturday morning,we find the Ducks sitting around in the park talking about pointless things,and Charlie was pleading with Adam.

"Come on Banks," Charlie said,"one date;that's all I'm asking."

"Conway," Adam began,"I don't have as much guts to tell my parents that I'm gay. I can't go out with you until I tell them."

"And when will that be?" Charlie asked.

"Hopefully," Adam began," when I'm dead and barried."

"Come on cake-eater," Russ said,"one date;that's all he's asking for."

"Don't you mean,begging for?" Connie asked.

"What is with ya'll and datin'?" Dwayne asked. In Texas all we studied was ropin' and line dancin'."

"Well,here in Minesota," Ken said,"we like to explore our 'choices.' "

"Come on Adam," Charlie said. I'll be a gentlemen for you. PLEASE!"

"Fine," Adam said,"just,please,let go of my leg."

Charlie had forgotten that when he was pleading for Adam's effection,he had grabbed his leg in the process. He let go and stood up. He then went over to Adam and sat down beside him. As they were talking the Varsity members walked up beside them.

"Well if it isn't the faggets," Riley said.

"Why don't you back off," Scooter said,standing up to face Riley.

"Settle down Scooter," Riley said,"we're not calling you a fag."

"We're just saying you hang out with 'em," Cole said.

"What is your problem?" Connie asked.

"You Ducks are my problem," Riley said. Your little trick in the club was cute,but that doesn't mean you've won. We're gonna make your life a living hell next semester,and you Ducks better be ready.''

"Don't worry," Fulton said,"we will be."

The Varsity members turned their backs and headed back toward their car.

As soon as they were gone the Ducks got back to their conversations;that was until they heard a familiar voice.

"Ducks," yelled the voice,"get your sorry butts up,you've got practice." They turned around to see coach Bombay and Orion walking over to them. The whole team ran over and hugged their old coach. They said quick hellos and Bombay spoke again.

"If you guys want to take up for yourselves against your new teammates,you're gonna have to practice," Bombay said. I know they've been giving you a hard time since you're going to be playing on the same team next year,but we can show them you're good."

"Uh coach," Charlie started,"that's not exactly why they don't like us."

"Out with it Conway," Orion stated,"what's the other reason they don't like you?"

"Some of us are....uh....," Charlie trailed off,but Portman finished for him.

"Coach," Portman began,"some of us are gay."


	9. Finding exceptance and trouble

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:9**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had major writer's block. Anyway,enjoy the next chapter and thank you all for your reviews!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The teens stood in silence as they waited for their new and old coach's reactions,but it wasn't what they expected.

"Alright,now that we know that,let's go to practice," Coach Orion said.

The teens were a little shocked and confused at what was happening. How their coach just sit there and not say anything about what they had just told them.

"Wait," Charlie said,"aren't you even gonna ask us anything?"

"Why?" Coach Orion asked,"you're still my team;gay or straight."

"So,you don't have a problem with some of us being gay?" Fulton asked.

"Do you?" Orion asked.

"No," Fulton said.

"Then why should I?" orion asked. Charlie was relieved that coach Orion didn't mind,but that wasn't the person he was worried about;he was worried about what Bombay thought.

"Coach," Charlie began,looking in Bombay's direction,"do you have a problem with it?"

It took Bombay a while to answer,but he did. "No," Bombay said. You're still the same kids I tought to work together as a team,and how to fly together as the Ducks. If you think I'm going to disown my team because of your sexuality,then I obviously didn't do my job when I was your coach."

Charlie could have died of relief when he herad Bombay almost praising them. The only thing he could do was hug him;and he did just that. A few other Ducks did the same.

"Charlie," Bombay said,"I'm always here for you,you know that right?"

"Yeah," Charlie began,"I know."

"Alright," Orion started,"now I don't have a problem with you guys either,but,if I'm not being too nosey,who is gay?"

The four boys looked at each other and slowly raised their hands.

"Well now," Bombay said,"let's go play some hockey!" They all agreed and soon went to the rink to practice.

**Meanwhile**

Riley wasn't too happy about the stunt the Ducks had pulled on him at the club. He wanted to get them back,and he wanted those pictures. He knew he had probably put them in his dormroom,and set out to get them.

**Carlie's dorm**

As Riley entered the dorm,he made sure he was the only one there. He knew he would have to find those photos fast and make coppies of them before the summer ended. He looked through every drawer and every box underneath his bed,but he couldn't find them. He finally looked under Charlie's pillow;and sure enough that's where they were.

"Alright Conway,let's see who laughs last now," Riley said. He then quickly exited the dorm.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Please tell me what you think!!!!!**


	10. First date

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:10**

**AN: I've finally hit the double digit chapters!! I meant to put 'Charlie's dorm' and not 'Carlie's dorm.' Sorry about that!! I'm kind of short on ideas,so,if you have any at all,feel free to tell me. Anyway,please enjoy this next chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was 7:00pm,and Charlie was getting ready for his first date with Adam. Even though he had to beg him for the date,literally,at leadt he got a date with him. He had planned on taking Adam to a nice restaurant and the take a walk in the park. He was so excited that he almost forgot to put on his shoes before he went downstairs. When he got downstairs he saw hid mom smiling at him from the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh," she began,"you look so handsom."

"Mom," Charlie said,"you're not gonna cry on me now,are you?"

"No," she said while fixing the colar in his shirt,"you've grown up so fast."

"Mother," Charlie said removing his mother's hand from his colar,"please don't do that."

"One day when you have children you'll understand," she said.

"Well,that won't be for a while," he said,walking past her to the door.

"How are you going to pick Adam up?" his mother asked.

"Coach Bombay is gonna take us," Charlie stated,"and we'll walk to the park from the restaurant."

"Okay,well have fun," she said.

"I will," he said. He heard Bombay honk the horn of his car,kissed him mom good-bye,and left for his date. After they picked up Adam they drove to 'Piere's Italian Cruisine.'

**Piere's Italian Crusine**

Bombay dropped the two off at Piere's and then made his exit. Charlie went to grab Adam's hand,but Adam stopped him.

"Let's..take it slow,okay?" Adam asked.

"Sure," Charlie said,and they entered the restaurant. Their waiter seated them,and they both ordered the dish they wanted.

"So," Charlie began,"is this a little too unlike me?"

"Yeah," Adam stated,"but I like the fact that you want to impress me this much." Adam gave Charlie an innocent smile causing him to smile as well. When their dinner arrived,they ate and had a nice conversation.

When they were almost finished,Adam notice a familiar face sitting at one of the tables,but it wasn't a face he wanted to see.

"Holy shit," Adam said,getting nervous.

"What?" Charlie asked.

"My father," Adam said,pointing to the table across from them. I told him I was going to practice with you guys;if he sees me he's going to kill me!"

"What?" Charlie asked. I thought you told him you were coming _here_ with the gang for dinner?"

"I was going to,but I figured he would come here to join us,'' Adam said.

"Well,I don't think that matters now," Charlie said. Come on,we can pay for our dinner upfront." The two of them then got up,remembering to tip their waiter,and paid for their bill. They then walked to the park.

**The Park**

Charlie and Adam were almost finished walking in the park and they knew Bombay would be there any minute to pick them up. Charlie really wanted to kiss Adam,but Adam wanted to take it slow. They had held hands through half of their walk,and Charlie was glad that Adam had opened up to him. Hell,he was just glad Adam came on the date with him.

Bombay pulled up and picked up the teens. When Bombay drove to Adam's house,Charlie walked him to the door.

"At least my dad won't catch us," Adam said,causing both of them to laugh little. I had fun."

"So did I," Charlie said,turning to leave.

"I thought the date got a good-bye kiss?" Adam asked. Charlie turned around and smiled. He then gave Adam a small kiss on the lips,nothing too dramatic. After all it was their first date.

"I'll call you later," Charlie said. Adam shook his head and went back to the car.

"So," Bombay said,"I guess the date went well?"

"Yeah,I guess it did," Charlie said. When he got home he went straight to his room.

"How was the date?" his mom called.

"Perfect," Charlie called,and then he spoke to himself,"just perfect."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: So,tell me what you think!!! This chapter is a little bit longer than the last one..**


	11. Eden Hall finds out

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:11**

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews!!! I've broke my old review record!! I'm soo excited. Please keep reviewing and enjoy this next chapter!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was August 7,and the Ducks were heading back to Eden Hall for another year. The Ducks weren't looking foward to it,but as long as they had each other,they knew they could do it. But Riley had been to Eden Hall earlier that morning to set up his plan. He had hung the pictures of Adam & Charlie and Portman & Fulton. When the Ducks walked into Eden Hall,they saw the enlarged,fake photos of their teammates first. Most of the students were mocking them or looking at them in disgust. Adam couldn't feel his body anymore. He quickly left his team and rushed to his dorm,and,before Charlie could catch him,Riley interrupted.

"Trying to catch up with your boyfriend Conway?" Riley asked. Charlie wanted to say yes,but he new Adam would never speak to him again if he did.

"No," Charlie started,"I'm going to catch my friend. You know,someone you care about?"

"You know,I don't think he does," Portman said.

"I wouldn't be so calm if I were," Riley said. There are pictures of you hanging on the walls,too."

"Yeah," Portman began,"but at least I know fact from fiction."

"And these little photos you posted all over the halls,are fake," Fulton said. And soon the whole school will know."

"What are you gonna do,tell The Dean?" Riley asked.

"Worse," Charlie said,"we're gonna take you down with us." Riley walked up to Charlie and they were standing face to face when the intercom buzzed.

"Attention students," The Dean's voice rang,"there is a concert taking place in the auditorium,and I would like everyone to please enter the auditorium emediately. And,about these little photos in the hallways;however is responsible for this will be severely punished when they are found. I will be removing them from the walls during your back to school concert. That is all."

"That's too bad," Riley said,"I would have loved to let everyone know how big of a fag you guys are."

"Riley,get away from my team," Orion called. Riley threw up his arms and walked away from the Ducks.

"I'll go get Banks," Fulton said,and he went up to Adam's dorm.

"I can't believe he would really go this far to take you guys down," Orion said. The Ducks gave a half response and entered the auditorium.

**Adam's Dorm**

Fulton knocked on Adam's door a couple of times before he answered.

"I'm not going back out there," Adam said. Not while those pictures are still up."

"Why,because you know that deep down those photos are the truth?" Fulton asked. You know,Charlie had the chance to tell Riley you were dating,but he didn't because he knew you would never forgive him. You like him,don't you?"

"You know I do," Adam said.

"Then why don't you show him how much," Fulton said. Come on,let's go to this concert."

Adam and Fulton left Adam's dorm,and they headed for the concert.

**Auditorium**

In the auditorium,the band was setting up for their concert. Guy recognized some of the girls,(it's an all girl band),from his classes. He noticed Adam and Fulton walk through the doorway,and he motioned for them to come sit by him and the Ducks. Fulton shook his head,and the two boys went over to their teammates. Adam still didn't want to sit by Charlie,so Fulton sat at the end with Adam. Portman gave him a simpathetic look and then turned his attention back to the stage. The lead singer,Alyson,called everyone's attention.

"Before we start playing,my and I band would like to tell everyone here something," Alyson began. We've seen the photos in the hall and this is what we have to say: If they're real or not,we don't care. We have nothing against gay people and neither should you. So what if they like the same sex,it's really no different from us liking the opposite sex. And,if any of you try to hurt them physically or emotionally,we'll hurt you."

A strong silence was held over the room for a brief moment,and then the whole room burst into applause;thanks to a little help from the Ducks.

"Alright," she said,"are you guys ready to rock?!" And loud cheers were heard again as the band started to play.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: Well,I hope you liked this chapter. I think my chapters are getting longer as I go,don't you?? Please review!!!


	12. After math or rather science

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:12**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After the concert everyone went to their third period classes. Fortunately for Charlie,him and Adam were in science together that period. When Charlie got to class he saw Adam sitting in the back and went to the back as well,and took a seat next to Adam.

"Charlie," Adam began,"what are you doing?"

"What?" Charlie asked,"I can't sit by my boyfriend?"

"I just don't know if I'm ready for everyone to know that I'm your boyfriend," Adam said.

"Did you see the hallway?" Charlie asked. I think they already know." Before Adam could retort to that snood remark,their teacher walked in the room. As the teacher was reintroducing herself,Charlie was writing a note to Adam. He quickly passed it to him while the teacher had her back turned. Adam rolled his eyes and took the note,wich read:

_Hey,_

_I know you don't want to let people know that we're a couple,but I do. Tell me why you're so uptight about this. Did I do something wrong?_

Adam looked at Charlie,who was pretending to pay attention,and then replied to the note. He then waited until the teacher's back was turned and gave it back to Charlie. His reply read:

_Charlie,_

_I'm sorry I've been acting crazy lately. I really do want people to know we're a couple,I guess I'm just afraid of what they might say if we tell them._

Before Charlie could reply back,the bell rang for lunch. This was his chance to talk to Adam.

**lunchroom**

In the lunchroom,Charlie sat down with Adam and the Ducks for lunch.

"So,who else,besides me,liked the concert?" Connie asked.

"I have to admitt that was pretty cool for a girl band," Ken said.

"And the cool thing was I know most of those girls from my classes," Guy said.

As the rest of the Ducks continued with their conversation,it was like Charlie and Adam were in their own seperate world. The two of them kept exchanging looks until Charlie finally couldn't take it anymore. He leaned over and whispered something in Adam's ear and left the table. Adam waited until Charlie was out of the cafeteria,and he left as well.

"Where are you going?" Ken asked.

"My dorm," Adam said,"I left one of my books there." He then went up to his dorm like Charlie had asked him to. When he got there,he saw Charlie sitting on his bed.

"You wanted to see me?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said,"everyone in school probably knows that we're a couple,or they think we're a couple. I need to know if you're comfortable with them knowing because I can't keep this a secret anymore."

Adam felt as if he was hit with a huge stone,but Charlie did have a point. This secret was tearing them both apart.

"I think I'm ready for them to know," Adam said,"but I'm only ready for them to know. As far as parents go,I'm just not ready for that yet."

"And I can live with that," Charlie said. Let's go to class before we're late." So the two of them headed to class. As they turned the corner,Riley stepped out from behind another corner. Somehow,he had managed to hear their entire concersation.

"So Banks," he whispered,"afraid of your old man are we? Well,you're gonna have a whole other reason to fear him when I'm done with you."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: I hope you guys didn't think this was the end! I've still got Portman and Fulton's date to write about,and how Adam's dad is going to react to Riley's news. And someone is going to take a trip to the ER... Stick around and read because it's not over yet!!! Plz,R&R!!**


	13. Do you dare?

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:13**

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews! Well,you guys have been waiting for it so here it is...Fulton and Portman's date.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Fulton was getting ready for his very first date with Portman. As he got dressed, he realized that he was more nervous than he had thought he would be. For their date, Portman was going to take Fulton to the movies to see 'White Noise.' Horror movies were really the only movies Portman and Fulton ever watched. Just another thing that made them different from their friends.

Fulton finished getting dressed by tieing his signature bandanna around his head. As soon as he had done that, he went downstairs to watch some t.v. before he left. He had planned on meeting Portman at the theater. It was now

6:15, and his date wasn't until 7:00; so he had some time to kill. He turned on the t.v., and, after realizing that there wasn't anything on, he went out for a walk. He decided just to walk to the theater.

As he was walking, he thought to himself. He kept thinking about everything that had happened over the summer. How Portman had told him he liked him that night that the Ducks excavated one of their famous plans. He laughed to himself as he thought about it. He looked at his watch and decided to head for the theater.

**Movies**

Portman and Fulton had been watching the movie for about thirty minutes now, but Portman really wasn't paying attention to the movie. Even though his eyes were set on the movie, his mind wasn't. He kept thinking about things like: should I hold his hand, or should I just watch the movie. He had tried to grab Fulton's hand several times, but he was too nervous to take his hand. He kept telling himself that Fulton didn't want everyone to know that they were there as a couple.

As Portman turned his attention, mentally, back to the movie, he looked down at the couple infront of them. Two guys holding hands, and nobody seeming to mind. That made him even more nervous, but he knew that after the movie he would have some alone time with Fulton.

After the movie, the two teens left the theater. They started to walk down the street toward Fulton's house when Portman stopped infront of the entrance to the park.

"Why are we stopping here?" Fulton asked,slighty confused.

"I have a surprise for you," Portman said, "come on." Portman grabbed his hand and led him into the park. He led Fulton to a little secluded part of the park that Fulton had never seen before. Portman finally stopped walking when he came across a small clearing.

"What is this?" Fulton asked.

"I found this place when we were running for practice one day," Portman said. There's a huge rock big enough for at least four people to sit on. Come on,I'll show you.'' Portman extended his hand for Fulton's, and Fulton took his hand. The two of them reached the rock, when Fulton noticed a picnic blanket set up for the two of them.

"I know you didn't set this up by yourself," Fulton said,smiling at his boyfriend.

"Well,I had a little help from Charlie," Portman said,"do you think it's really lame?"

"Since when do I think anything you do is lame?" Fulton asked.

The two teens sat down on the blanket and started to talk about a lot of different things. One minute they were talking about Pantera and Chemical Romance, and the other minute they were talking about their families. They were really learning a lot about each other,especially Fulton. He had never really seen the softer side of Portman; to be honest he didn't think Portman had a softer side.

"Why aren't you this honest around the Ducks?" Fulton asked.

"Well," Portman began," I've created the whole 'big bad' image around them."

"So," Fulton said," you don't have to keep it." This caused Portman to laugh a little. Portman looked into Fulton's eyes, and he knew this was the perfect moment. He leaned closer to Fulton and kissed him lighty on his lips. After a moment of silence, the two teens began to make out. And I don't think either one cared anymore what other people thought of them.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Please tell me what you think!!!!**


	14. Crash and burn

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:14**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while; I'm sick and curently working on new project. Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and I hope you like this next chapter!**

**-**

Adam walked home for the weekend. His father had called him and asked him to come over to spend some quality time together. Little did Adam know, that Riley had made a phone call to his father a few days ago dropping him a note that his son was gay. Adam's father was furious in the beginning because he thought it was some sick joke, that was until he recieved the home-made photos Riley had made. He wanted to 'talk' with Adam about these photos.

Adam arrived at his home at around 3:30, and he entered without knocking.

"Dad, I'm home" Adam called. A few minutes later, he heard his father come down the stairs.

"Son" he father started"is there something you would like to tell me"

"Uh,no" Adam said, a bit confused"nothing I can think of at the moment."

His father's face then turned into an upset look, and Adam began to worry. He couldn't have known Adam's secret, could he?

"Dad, are you okay" Adam asked. You look upset."

His father then lost all control, and his voice was now full of rage.

"Is there something wrong with me? he repeated. Yes there's something wrong with me! I just found out that my son, and honor student, is a gay man"

Adam felt his heart sink to his stomach at his father's loud, hard words. But what made Adam quiver the most, was that he had no idea has his father could have possibly known that he was gay. He was sure none of his friends had said anything to him about it. He regained some of his nerve and asked his father:

"Why do you think I'm gay" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because I heard it straight from a boy at your school the other day. Now, at first I didn't believe him, but then he showed me the photos of you and Conway of all people"

"Dad, those photos are total fakes" Adam stated"Riley just made those because he didn't like the Ducks."

"Well, if you never went to the Ducks team in the first place, you would have never turned out the way you did"

"Dad, being gay is my decision; not theirs" Adam reclaimed.

"So you admitt you're gay" Adam's dad asked.

"I guess I am" Adam said. He looked into his father's eyes and could see nothing but hate for Adam. His father's smile that he normally had had faded behind his hidious mask of rage.

"How am I going to explain this to my friends and family" his dad asked.

"You won't have to I will" Adam said"and if you can't except me for me, then you're really not the father I thought you were." Adam's dad walked up to him and looked him straight in his eyes.

Seconds later, without warning, Adam felt his father hand slap him hard across the cheek. Adam, however, didn't move; he didn't even flinch. Instead, he looked at his father with cold eyes; eyes that looked like the Atlantic ocean. His father grabbed his coat and headed out. Adam stood staring straight ahead as he heard his father pull away in his car. He then went up to his room with his cold, death stared eyes.

A few hours later Adam's dad stills wasn't home. It was about eleven-thirty and there was no sign of his father. Just as he was about to call him father, the phone rang.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hello, is this Adam Banks" came the voice.

"Yeah, is there a problem"

"You're father had been in a car accident, and we need you to come down to the ICU care unit to fill out some information for us."

"Okay" Adam said. At the time that's all he could say. He grabbed his coat and headed for the hospital.

**-**

**AN: I'm soo mean. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it! Sorry if there are some mistakes: (typed too fast.) REVIEW!**


	15. Understanding what you don't understand

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:15**

**AN: This chapter is going to be slightly intense with some mushy stuff, but I hope you'll read it anyway! Enjoy!**

**-**

Adam took a bus to the hospital that night. He got there around one o'clock in the morning. The hospital's ICU unit was fairly quite that night, except for a few surgery patients. Adam went to the front desk and asked about his dad. The nurse pointed to a male doctor standing in the corner looking over some, what looked to Adam like x-rays. Adam quickly walked over to the man.

"Excuse me sir," Adam began,"I'm Adam Banks. Were you the doctor that called about my father?"

"Yes, I was," said the doctor,"my name is Phillip Chandler. I'll be looking after your father while he's in this care unit."

"Is he okay?" Adam asked, not really sure if he wanted an answer.

"I'm going to be honest with you son," Dr. Chandler said,"we don't know yet. We're waiting for the test results from the lab right now."

"What tests?" Adam asked.

"Just some blood work and a couple of x-rays. Right now it's just a waiting game for all of us." The doctor patted Adam on the shoulder and left to see another patient.

Adam sat down in the small waiting area and put his head in his hands. He looked around the room; it looked almost like a mental ward with its white walls and the way the lights reflected in the floor tiles. Adam finally decided to call Charlie. He thought he needed to know, and he needed and wanted the comfort of knowing someone was there. He walked over to a pay phone and dialed Charlie's number. The phone rang several times before Charlie answered it.

"Hello?" he answered, still asleep.

"Hey," Adam said, sadness filling his voice.

"Adam?" Charlie asked. It's one o'clock in the morning; are you okay?"

"Uh, my dad was in a wreck a few hours ago," he stated. I'm down at the ICU care unit at the hospital."

"Oh my god," Charlie said, in shock,"is he okay?"

"They don't know yet," Adam answered. I was wondering, if you could,... could you come down here and wait with me?"

"Sure," Charlie said. I'll be there as soon as I can." Then the two of them both hung up the phone. Adam then, went back to his chair and waited.

A few minutes later, Adam saw charlie walking through the doors of the ICU unit. He emediately saw Adam and went over to him.

"Hey," Adam said,"glad you could come."

"Yeah, have you gotten any news on your dad?" Charlie asked.

"No, no one's telling me anything and its not comforting," Adam said.

"How did he get in a wreck?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure," Adam began,"all I know is he stormed out after I told him I was gay, and he didn't come back. That's when I got the phone call."

"You told him you were gay?" Charlie asked in surprise. Adam only shook his head. "I guess that's what happened to your cheek then, huh?"

"Yeah," Adam answered. Then, the doctor walked up to Adam.

"Adam, you're dad's fine," Dr. Chandler stated. He's in recovery, and he's awake if you want to talk to him." Adam looked at Charlie who shook his head in agreement for him to go, and Adam shook his in agreement to the doctor. He then led Adam to his dad's room. As Adam entered the room, alone, he saw his dad staring at him standing in the doorway.

Adam then walked over to his father's beside. His first thought was that his father would turn away in disgust, but Adam's father never took his eyes off of his son. He sat down in a chair beside his father and, for a moment, neither of them said a word to each other. Adam was the first to speak.

"What happened?" he asked, he knew his dad probably wouldn't answer him.

"One too many beers," his dad said. After our little fight, I went down to the bar and had more liquor than I could hold. I just didn't know what to do. I finally came across a situation that I didn't know how to handle."

"Dad," Adam said,"you're not suppose to handle me being gay. That's my job. You're suppose to react and that's what you did."

"Yeah, but I reacted in the wrong way."

"No you didn't. Dad, you don't have to like me being gay, but I would like you to try to accept me for who I am and not by my sexuality. That's all I'm asking."

"It'll take some getting used to, but I think I can do it." Adam smiled and he gave his dad a hug. Charlie watched from the window, and he entered the room. Adam's dad shook his head as if to tell him it was okay for him to be there. Charlie sat down by Adam until they both went home.

**-**

**AN: See, sappy, but I think it was good. REVIEW! (please)**


	16. More secrets uncovered

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter:16**

**-**

It had been a few weeks since Adam's dad's car accident, and his dad was doing better. He was wheelchair-bound for two weeks, but he didn't mind. Adam had to take care of him while he was in the wheelchair though. Adam's dad was getting used to Adam being gay, and Adam was coming out of his depression state. Charlie came around his place more often after he recieved Mr. Banks' blessing for him and Adam.

Meanwhile, Portman and Fulton were having some difficulties of their own. Portman's parents weren't excepting the fact that their only son was gay. One day, Portman showed up with a black eye, and he told everyone he had gotten into a fight with someone from Chicago. He had visited his grandparents over the weekend. Fulton, however, sisn't believe him at all. He had seen Portman with his parents before, and the outcome wasn't bright. One time Portman had stolen his dad's car after one of their fights.

We find the two boys, Portman and Fulton, walking down the sidewalk toward the park. Fulton kept thinking about the bruise on his eye that had not yet fully healed. Fulton suddenly stopped walking, causing Portman to stop as well.

"Why are you stopping?" Portman asked, turning to face Portman.

"Dean, we have to talk," Fulton said. This caught Portman off gaurd. Fulton had never used Portman's first name before. He knew something had to be wrong.

"What's wrong?" Portman asked, getting pretty nervous at this point.

"Nothing,... I hope," Fulton asked. Dean, how did you really get that black eye?"

"I told you," Dean started,"I got into a fight with some punk in Chicago."

"We've been dating for almost two months, and you still can't tell me the truth," Fulton stated. I thought I was your friend."

"You know you're more than my friend, Fulton," Portman said.

"Really?" Fulton asked, getting pretty frustrated,"because, right now, I feel like the odd man out." Fulton then started to walk away.

"Fulton wait," Portman called, catching up quickly. You're not the odd man out here. How could you think that?"

Fulton sighed,"I don't know. But what I do know is that you didn't get that black eye from some punk in Chicago. Who really gave it to you? Was it your dad,.. because it couldn't have been your mom."

Portman knew he couldn't hide it from Fulton anymore. "My dad," he whispered.

"Why?" Fulton asked.

"He found out you and me were together, and...let's just say he wasn't happy about me having a boyfriend. I told him I wouldn't leave you just because _he_ didn't like it." As Portman finished telling Fulton about his 'situation' Portman's dad pulled up in his car.

"Son, get in the car," he said, in a clam voice,"I'll drive you home."

Fluton looked at Portman and whispered something that Portman's dad couldn't hear:

"You don't have to go with him," Fulton said.

"I'll be fine," Portman whispered into Fulton's ear. He gently kissed his cheek and got into his father's car. As they drove off Fulton prayed that nothing bad would happen to him. After doing that, Fulton continued to walk home. (FYI: Portman's dad is in town for a few weeks...)

The next day, Portman came to school with no obvious signs of battery, but Fulton wasn't convinced nothing happened. He walked up to Portman and whispered:

"What happened?" Fulton asked. Portman was about to give Fulton a quick lie, but his heart wouldn't let him.

"I'll tell you later," Portman said.

"No, you're going to tell me now," Fulton pulled him by the hand and took him to the library where almost no one went. "What did he do to you?"

"He just hit me,..that's all," Portman said.

"Where?" Fulton asked. Portman looked around to make sure no one was looking, and he lifted his shirt to expose the bottom of his rib cage. He had a huge bruise under his rib cage.

"It looks worse than it feels," Portman reasured him.

"Good," Fulton said,"because it looks really bad. I can't believe he would do this to you."

"Yeah well,... I can," Portman said. Fulton looked at him, confused, and Portman continued. "It's not like this is a new thing." Fulton looked at him in shock for a moment until the bell and for first period. Portman then grabbed his bag and headed for home room.

**-**

**AN: Tell me what you think!**


	17. Speaking your mind

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter: 17**

**AN: There aren't going to be many more chapters of this story, so the last few chapters may seem a little rushed. But I'll try my hardest not to rush them. (New Project.) I hope you all enjoy these next chapters, and again, thanks for all of your support!**

Portman rushed out of seventh period to try and avoid Fulton's twenty questions, but Fulton met him as he stepped onto the sidewalk. Portman let out a deep sigh and walked over to Fulton.

"Fulton, can we please, not talk about my family problems right now?" Portman pleaded.

"I didn't follow out here to talk about your family problems; they're your buisness," Fulton said. I just wish you could've been more honest with me."

Portman was surprised by Fulton. He thought he was going to get the third degree because he didn't tell him about his dad's daily beatings schedule.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Portman said. I just,... didn't want to play twenty questions with you." Fulton smiled and replied:

"I don't play games. Except for truth or dare." The two teens laughed together for a moment until Riley walked up beside them.

"Well, if it isn't the queers," he snapped.

"What is your problem Riley?" Fulton asked.

"You Ducks are my problem," he stated. I have tried _everything_ to get you banned from this place, but you somehow always manage to make my life a living hell."

"And you think our lives are a piece of cake?" Portman asked, walking closer to Riley. Ever since last year you've had something against us."

"I have a right to have something against you," Riley started," you have all stolen the attention I used to get. Scouts are looking at you guys now, and my guys are getting left in the background."

"Nobody's trying to steal your glory here," Fulton broke in," we're all fighting for the same thing. A lot of acouts come here every year to look at you guys. Why can't you share the spotlight a little?"

Riley didn't have a come back to what Fulton had said. In truth, Riley really _didn't_ see why the two teams had to be against each other. But he wasn't about to deflate his ego, so he turned and walked away from them.

"He has major issues," Fulton said.

"Bigger than mine?" Portman asked.

"Way bigger," Fulton chuckled, grabbing Portman's hand.

"Do mind if I ask you one question?" Portman asked, stopping the pace the two had set.

"Of course not," Fulton answered.

"Can I tell you about me and my dad's problem?"

"Sure," Fulton said," as long as you want to."

"I think I do," Portman said. After all, people tell all of their secrets to the people they love, right?" Fulton was surprised, but he shook his head and said:

"Yeah, I guess they do." Fulton and Portman then began to walk down the sidewalk as Portman's story began to unfold right before their eyes; or rather ears.


	18. Final round

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter: 18**

**Author's note: Hey guys, I've really enjoyed writing this fic for you all, but, as you know, it's coming to an end. I've enjoyed your wonderful reviews and support as well. I hope you all enjoy this final chapter!**

It was the Ducks first game with Varsity. Both rival teams, The Ducks and Varsity, weren't really looking foward to it either. The locker rooms looked like a war zone. The Ducks were on one side, and the Varsity on the other. Scooter was the only one on the Ducks side;locker room and side in general. Coach Orion came into the locker rooms only to find the 'war zone.' He rolled his eyes and walked inbetween the two teams void they had somehow managed to make.

"What the hell is this?" Orion asked, slightly agitated. "You do know you're playing _together_ out there tonight, right?"

"That doesn't mean we want to," Adam stated.

"It doesn't matter what you want, Banks," Orion began,"your school is counting on you to win the first game of the season and that's what you're going to do. _Together."_

"How do you expect us to play a whole game with those rejects?" Cole asked.

"Find a way," Orion said. "Now, I don't want to see my team going at each other on the ice. You can do that on your own time. Get your asses over here now."

The two teams rolled their eyes and went over to the center of the room where Orion was standing.

"Hands in," Orion said,"win on three. One, two, three, WIN!" (the whole team participated by the way.)

The newly formed team, then, walked out onto the ice only to get a standing ovation from their classmates and a few other unfamiliar faces. Riley skated over to Charlie and whispered:

If you and your little Ducks screw this up," he began,"we're gonna screw you up." As he skated off to the center of the ice, Charlie very descretely flipped him off before putting on his helmet. Charlie, Riley, Scooter, Adam, and Cole were the first five on the ice. Even though they weren't happy about the line-up, they knew they had no way to fix it.

Riley stole the puck first off and made a quick and easy first shot. The crowd cheered and, Charlie headed to the center of the ice this time. Riley gave him a cruel stare before joining Scooter's side behind Charlie. Charlie was getting to the angry stage right now. He wanted nothing more than to take Riley down right that moment, but he also wanted to win the game. He collected himself and focused on the game.

Charlie took the puck, but was tripped by a member of the opposite team causing them to recieve the puck. Charlie slammed his fists against the ice before rising again. Adam and Scooter were closing in on the player with the puck when Riley came between the two and checked the player into the boards. Adam took the puck and scored Varsity their second goal. Riley and Scooter high-fived like it was instinct until Riley shrugged it off. Charlie then skated over to Adam to congradulate him.

"Nice shot," he said.

"Thanks, " Adam said. "You would've made it if he wouldn't have tripped you." Charlie smiled before they heard the coach say change it up.

Now, Portman, Guy, Riley, Cole, and Connie were in the game. They were playing hard, but the other team still managed to score a point. Guy and Connie were mostly passing to each other, and Portman and Riley were getting tired of it. They gave each other a coy smile before stealing the puck from their own teammates! Portman, then, scored the third point for Varsity before the second inning. Riley was starting to get along with the Ducks although he wouldn't admit it just yet also.

The second inning and the third inning went by fairly quickly, but Varsity and the oponents were tied five-five. varsity new they would have to work hard if they wanted to win this game. Both teams, Ducks and Varsity, knew they would have to work together at this point. Although they really didn't want to, they were going to have to.

There were only three minutes left in the game, and neither team had scored the tie-breaking shot. Both team were tired, but none were giving in. The Varsity had come up with a fool-proof plan that was sure to win them to final point and the game. All they had to do was trust each other.

Portman, Riley, Charlie, Adam, and Fulton were on the ice. Portman was up at center ice. Sweat was dripping from every strand of hair that was infront of his eyes, but he could still see his oponent. The puck dropped, and Portman grabbed it. He sped down the ice until the was almost right infront of the goal, but he passed the puck to Charlie. Charlie then passed the puck to Riley who pulled back his stick to shoot the puck into the goal, but number 11 on the other team stole the puck before he had a chance to shoot.

The team skated down the ice to retrieve the puck. Fulton managed to stop the the player from scoring. There was one minute left before the final buzzer. Varsity desperately tried to make it to the goal in time. They didn't want overtime, they wanted to win now. Fulton had the puck; he was ready for the shot. Six seconds, five, four, three, two, one, he scores! Varsity wins!

The team jumped as they heard the swish of the net as the puck hit. They skated to the center of the ice for hugs all around. As the team grabbed hugs from everyone in sight, Riley went over to Charile's side and said:

"You know," he began, "maybe you Ducks aren't so bad after all."

"Maybe you're not either," Charlie answered. The two smiled at each other before their teammates picked them up onto their shoulders for a victory cheer.

Fin!

**Author's Note: I hope you guys liked this chapter and the whole story. I really enjoyed doing this piece, and I'm glad you all did, too. LATER DAYZ!**


End file.
